fma: that takes you back
by surlie
Summary: post future: ed and his son ethan are going to help roy mustang with a rare kind of alchemy, but when they get transported to the past things are going to be messed up. first try be sweet!it can sound weird sometimes...:P
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

Ed was walking down the streets of Central City, with his 15 years old son Ethan. Ethan was not the only child of him, he and Winry had three kids. Two girls one boy, Ethan was the oldest and Sarah was 14 years old and Eliza 13 years old. They were suborn but really sweet.

He loved his family in every way, Al was still in Xing with Mei. Ed was sure his younger brother wasn't just learning Alchemy…

He was on his way to Central headquarters to help the general Roy Mustang, after the promised day and losing his Alchemy, Ed wasn't working as a dog of the military anymore, but Roy asked him to be a Alchemy adviser. In case they would need any help, this was a case like that. Roy told him they found something and that he needed to come to Central to help with it.

He brought his son with him to spend time with his friend Meas (Roy and Riza's son) while he worked with Roy. ''Are we almost there dad?'' asked Ethan looking up to his dad, ''almost Ethan, be a little patient it takes a while walking from the station to there'' told Ed his son.

''I know, I know…'' said Ethan suborn, Ed smiled down at him and keeps walking. They walked through an alley, and saw Central command. Ethan began to run towards it, ''hey, wait up! It won't run away Ethan'' yelled at his son while he runs after him. ''I know!'' he yelled back still running ''I just want to beat you at running for once!'' Ed laughed '' you're on!''


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

Ed and Ethan walked through central command, they got greeted by a couple of soldiers on their way to Roy Mustangs office.

Ed knocked on the door, ''come in'' came a bored voice from inside. Ed rolled his eyes 'stupid fuhrer ' Ed walked in ''you not happy to see me, general?'' said Ed in a sarcastic voice.

''ah full metal, how are you doing?'' asked the general still sleepy, but happy something had come to rescue him from his paperwork. ''I'm fine'' he said while Ethan runs towards Meas who was currently asleep on the couch. ''hey Meas, wake up sleepy head!'' yelled Ethan hoping it would wake him up.

Meas continue to sleep peacefully, causing Ethan to pout annoyed . ''he doesn't wake up'' said Ethan still pouting. ''oh Ethan, if you want to wake him up, you will need more than that'' said Roy smirking

''really…?'' Ethan began to pinch him, causing Meas to jump up fully awake. ''ahh what!.. Ethan?'' Meas asked a little confused to see Ethan was the one who wakes him up that way.

''hey, I couldn't wake you up, so… you dad said I needed more to wake you so I thought this would work.'' he said smirking. Meas glared at his friend, for that. Ed began to laugh ''he doesn't like it, does he?'' asked Ed .

''I guess not'' said Ethan smiling at his friend, who was still glaring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so what is it, that you couldn't do yourself?'' said Ed sarcastic, ''it's not that I couldn't do it myself, I just didn't understand it because I never heard of it before.'' Said Roy defending himself.

''sure…'' said Ed sarcastic, ''I mean it!'' said Roy. '' calm down you idiot fuhrer, I am just joking'' said

Ed, still amused by it.

''fine it is about this..'' said Roy giving Ed the files ''we found it beneath central where Father was, there were a lot of files and books where we don't know about, like you know'' said Roy '' this is one of them, we didn't get it at al'' Ed looked at the title 'time alchemy'

''time alchemy? Uhm yeah I know a little about it, I have seen it while I was in the west, there was an old temple, I visited with my guide Mr. Aaron, he told me that time alchemy was used by monks to travel back in time to meet themselves to make their mistakes right but in the end it didn't work out, because you can't change the past you only can be there but when you left the time, it's go back to the way it was and anything what you have done or said will be forgotten.'' Said Ed ''I wonder why a homunculus would need something like this?''

''don't ask me Ed, I don't know either'' said Roy ''that's why I asked you to come''

''I get that..'' said Ed ''I wonder if..'' ''what ,full metal?'' asked Roy

''that it will work if we tried to go back in time if the theories are right it wouldn't hurt anybody right?'' asked Ed.

''you want me to send you back in time?'' asked Roy in disbelief ''yeah, this way it could be proved that it works and ..'' Ethan interrupted ''going back in time that would be so cool can we come too dad, pleaseee…'' said Ethan with biggest eyes Ed had ever seen 'damn even Winry can't beat that' Ed cursed inside.

''it could be dangerous you know'' said Ed trying desperately to convince his son.

''I don't care!'' said Ethan

They keep staring at each other till…

''huff, alright you can come but don't complain if it goes wrong'' said Ed

'' yeah ,yeah I get it, can we go?'' said Ethan exited. Ed sighed at his son, he is the same as Winry when he gets excited.

''yep'' said Ed with a huff. ''yeah!'' his son said. Causing Ed to smile 'yep same as his mother'

''can Meas come as well?'' asked Ethan when he looked at Meas.

''depends on his father'' said Ed looking at Roy who looked confused

''if he wants too, I won't hold him back, but if want to go promise to keep an eye on him'' said Roy to Ed who nodded. ''sure, he will listen to me, won't you Meas?'' Ed asked ''yes, Mr Elric'' said Meas happily.

''oke then, let's start" said Ed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy and Ed had just finished the circle. Ed, Ethan and Meas stood in the middle of it.

''Oke Mustang, if anything is done right we should land in Ametris twenty years in the past'' said

Ed. ''Oke, so when are you guys coming back and more important how?'' asked Roy

''simple, the only thing I have to do is to draw the same circle only change the time and we back'' said Ed ''we ready?'' "yes!'' said Ethan and Meas. ''okay then Mustang?'' Ed said to Roy who placed his hands on the circle and transmuted them.

(Ametris twenty years ago)

Edward and Alphonse Elric were currently on a forced shopping trip with Winry for automail parts to fix his arm, again!. ''I told you I'm sorry, I can't help it that those bastards always attack me!'' yelled Edward desperately. ''I don't care if you just took care of it like you should have It could easily take those bastards!'' Winry yelled angry back.

They heard a loud stud in a nearby ally and stopped screaming at each other and looked into the ally where it came from.

''what was that?'' asked Alphonse looking into the ally and saw a figure lying on the ground ''oh my god it is a kid!'' said winry running to him ''winry what are you doing you don't know him he could hurt you'' hissed Edward angry. ''oh yeah a kid probably hurt lying in the ally would attack me, oh come on Edward'' said Winry sarcastic.

The kid began to stir ''damn I feel like I have been kicked by a million foots''. He looked around noticing a girl was looking at him along a boy and a armor who looked all too familiar 'oh shit'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''he are you all right?'' asked Winry the kid ''huh? Uh yeah I am fine, thanks for asking'' said the boy polite. ''what is your name?'' asked the armor which causing him to flinch a bit, he wasn't used to see or hear his uncle in a suit of armor, ''uhm my name is Ethan, uhm..'' Ethan said nervous 'this is so weird '. ''can you tell us your last name as well?'' said Edward in a bit of a harsh voice causing Ethan to feel like he did something wrong. ''uhm I can't tell you it uhm is uhm weird'' said Ethan stuttering.

''why not?'' asked Edward suspicious, ''Edward if he don't want to tell then he don't have to!'' winry told him. ''I am only curious, jeez'' Edward said.

'great my own dad don't like me,' thought Ethan when he felt pain ''OUCH!'' Ethan yelled causing Winry to look at him ''he are you sure you aren't hurt?'' she asked, 'funny even though my mom don't know me yet she still care,' Ethan began to smile ''yeah I think I twisted my arm while I fell from the sky, '' he said, winry looked confused at him 'why is she looking at me like that did I said something wrong?.. oh shit' Ethan looked like a kid who was caught with the cookie jar. ''you fell…'' ''it's not like I fell , I I-I…'' Ethan couldn't come up with a good lie, too bad he was a horrible liar.

''care to explain how you fell from the sky?'' asked Edward in a stern voice causing Ethan to flinch again, ''I –I –I don't know how to explain this neither I can come up with a good lie, so I will explain you but you have to promise me one thing..'' said Ethan ''sure what?'' they asked, ''promise me that you will believe me and not take me for a crazy kid who hit his head to hard, okay?'' he asked

''ok..ay .. ?'' they said,

Ethan began to explain how he his father and Meas came to this time and that Edward was his father and Meas wan Roy' son an Alphonse was his uncle, only he leave the part out that winry was his mother to prevent awkwardness, and how he needed to find his father and Meas so he could prove he wasn't lying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''so if I get it right, you came from the future and you are Edwards son? '' asked winry, ''pretty much, I know it sound kind of weird, but I can prove it I promise, I can't even lie properly'' he said quickly.

''okay , but is that even possible , Edward?'' asked winry , ''yes I have read it but I thought it wasn't possible'' he said, ''well it is possible if I am here, dad wanted to prove it ,I just tag along because I thought it was cool'' said Ethan laughing,

''he if you really from the future, then I want to ask you one more question'' said Edward ''sure, what?'' said Ethan, ''did we get our bodies back?'' he asked , Ethan looked at him in disbelief, ''of course, do you really think you would have time to make kids if you didn't ha-ha'' Ethan laughed at his face it had turned red as his coat of the comment, ''w-w-what do you mean by that?'' he stuttered causing Ethan to laugh even more, winry had turned red as well and as Alphonse could he would have too.

Edward was trying to get rid of his red face while Ethan just keep laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''where are we?'' asked Meas, ''we are in central 20 years ago'' Ed told him ''how are you so sure?'' asked Meas, ''central haven't changed at all". Ed looked at Meas and smiled ''central have changed'' he said as he walked out of the ally they were in and pointed ''central high isn't built yet'' Ed said as Meas looked at where he was pointing, '' hey you are right, okay then, soo.. what are we going to do now?'' asked Meas.

''uhm.. first we are going to look for Ethan, i don't where he is but if we came here he must be too, he must have landed somewhere else'' said Ed.

'' uhm do you think Ethan has found you younger self, i mean you must be around our age in this time?'' asked Meas, '' it could be, but thinking about it, it must be weird for him to see me'' said Ed looking funny ''why would it be weird for him i mean i sees you every day. don't think seeing you younger would be that weird'' said Meas making a funny face.

''no, that is not the problem, i just hope that he would leave the short-comments out'' said Ed laughing nervous knowing what would happen, '' uhm Mr. Elric, i don't think Ethan is that stupid, i mean we heard a lot of stories about it'' said Meas laughing knowing his friend would actually trying to piss his dad off, because it doesn't work at the older Edward.

''i hope so'' said Ed sighing deeply.

(mine while with Ethan)

they were walking down the street, on their way to central and Ethan was still laughing a little, ''will you quite laughing!'' yelled Edward causing Ethan again to laugh hard in respond, ''no, no, I'm sorry i will stop.'' Ethan said while he was calming himself down '' okay i stopped happy now 'daddy' '' Ethan said with a sarcastic voice, ''stop calling me daddy will ya!'' yelled Edward seriously pissed off, ''why can't he call you that brother, he is going to be your son someday'' said Alphonse trying to calm his older brother down. '' i still have my doubts about it, i am not going to believe him till he proves it'' Edward said with a harsh voice causing Ethan to frown ''i am going to prove it! i told you and i am a horrible lair'' said Ethan with a annoyed pout.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Ethan was still pouting at the guy who's going to be his father someday, because he didn't believe him. then they heard a loud crash and ''AAAHHH!" ''what was that?'' asked Alphonse shocked. ''i don't know'' said Edward, Ethan knew that voice all too well and started running to the place where it came from. ''HEY Ethan come back!'' screamed Edward as he and the rest started running after him.

(mine while)

''AAAH!'' screamed Ed as he ducked for scar's hand, ''w-w-what are you doing i am not a state alchemist!'' he said as he keep moving away from scar's hand and trying not to get killed.

Ethan heard more voices both from his father and a other guy. 'damn, please dad try not to get hurt' thinks Ethan as he runs faster leaving Edward and the others behind him.

when he reached the place he saw his father in a fight with scar, he recognized him from the stories his dad told him.' We must in that time when he tried to kill dad' thinks Ethan as he tried to help his dad.

''DAD!'' screamed Ethan as he run to help his father. '' NO DON'T ETHAN!'' Ed yelled '' don't interfere, i don't want you to get hurt'' he said as he jumped away from scar. Ed stood before his son, ''you oke Ethan, i was worried that you were lost'' said Meas as he runs to Ethan. '' ah come on Meas this is central not Xing how could i get lost'' said Ethan while he laughed a little.

''HEY DAMN huf huf why did run away?'' asked Edward trying to catch his breath, ''hey you wanted prove, here it is, this is Meas Mustang and that guy over there is you my dad'' said Ethan pointing at his father.

who was currently fighting scar or more trying not to get killed. Edward looked at the man who had to be him from the future. ''what the hell!'' yelled Edward, causing his older self to look up, Ed saw his younger self and smiled and waved. ''heey, like to help me out i don't want to get killed you know'' he said laughing nervous.

''uhm ohh yeah, come on AL!'' said Edward running to help his older self, scar looked confused ''there are two of you?'' he asked. ''it is a long story'' Ed said.

scar looked at them for a moment, when they heard a couple of cars coming towards them, colonel Mustang along with Hawkeye came out of the car and surrounded scar. ''fullmet... huh?'' said mustang as he began to smile ''why is it that there are two of you and why is one of you much taller?'' he said with a smirk.

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT!'' Edward yelled at mustang, the older Ed just sighed ''uhm, are you here to help or to piss me off?'' he asked.

mustang looked a little confused, ''of course i am here to help'' he said ''it sure didn't look like it'' replied Ed annoyed ''shut up who are you anyway?'' asked mustang completely forgotten about scar who looked just as confused.

''ahh you hurt my feelings, i thought you would recognize me'' Ed said in a fake hurt voice, ''what do you mean?'' asked mustang looked even more confused now ''i will explain later first...get him'' Ed said pointing at scar who looked suddenly alarmed, and started to run away, the military goes after him leaving mustang, Hawkeye and the others behind.

''mind explain it now?'' asked mustang ''no, but i will explain in your office, this isn't something everyone have to know about'' said Ed.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Ed explained everything in Roy's office, from how and why and when they were planning on going back. ''so you guys are stuck here for a month or so?'' asked winry still a little confused by the fact that they were from the future. ''yes, only we can go back soon, but it is the question when the gate will open himself again, but that won't take longer than a month'' said Ed, looking over to his younger self, who looked at him with a creepy smile making at Ed feel a little nervous ''is something wrong?'' said Ed smiling nervous. Edward was still smiling and just shake his head 'no'. ''i am just happy, because of two things. one: i really got AL's body back plus my own arm and two: i am finally taller!'' said Edward still really happy.

his older self just looked at him and smiling remembering how he felt when he just got Al's body back and when he found out he actually had grown much more than he thought at first.

''yeah, i know'' said Ed still smiling 'just wait when you become a father now that is a real adventure' thought Ed smiling.

winry just looked at them and the way they somehow changed and still are the same person she smiled at that. 'just hope, just hope winry' she thought

''so what are you guys planning to do while you here?'' asked Alphonse curious

''i don't know i think we have to go with you guys maybe we can help a little?'' said Ed knowing he couldn't but he could have some fun talking or learning them something 'i even feel more like a father now, me being twenty years older' thought Ed a little sulking at that he was becoming old.

''oke then, I am actually curious at how much better i got with alchemy, right Al?'' asked Edward his younger brother, ''yeah, maybe we can learn something too'' said Al looking at Ed who looked a little nervous. ''you alright? '' he asked, ''uhm I'm fine it just i... actually never mind it is not important'' said Ed trying not worry his younger brother from the past.

''oke then let's go we were actually going to dublith to visit teacher'' said Edward ''and we going to rushvally first because we promise winry right brother?'' said Al for his brother ''uh yeah that too'' he said in a small voice and blushing a little. Ed began to smile again at the memory of him being like this when it came to winry 'oh just wait, you will get it worse than that' he thought still smiling.

''we going to rushvally? COOL!'' said Ethan excited thinking that he would even learn more about automail as well on this trip in the past. ''ohh noo, don't tell me you are a gearhead as well'' said Edward looking annoyed at Ethan.

''so..? i want to learn everything about it so i can help people after they lose something and it is the same with alchemy i want to learn healing with it and making metal parts for automail to make it better and stronger'' he said with a pout that looked a lot like winry's when she wanted something really bad.

Ed mentally slapped himself, 'he just too much like winry' he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

next day, on the train to Rushvally.

Edward was staring at his older self, who was looking out of the window lost in his own thoughts, Alphonse was talking with Meas about central high a school in the future where they learned alchemy the good way.

Winry and Ethan were talking about Rushvally and Ethan explained about how cool her automail will become in the future (without telling her about how he knew that), he also told her about his sisters.

''really Sarah is also a mechanic?'' asked winry excited, ''yeah, but she is still learning like I do but we but trying to make it go faster and less pain full'' told Ethan winry.

''that is so nice, I know it hurts but granny and I don't know how to make it less painfully'' she said ''so that what are you want to become?'' winry asked him.

''I want to become a doctor, but not just a doctor I want to be able to help people with both alchemy and automail or so I am trying to'' laughed Ethan.

''í know you will, knowing that you are a child of the most suborn guy I know'' laughed winry, ''haha yes I know, If you think I am suborn then you haven't met my little sister Eliza she even worse than dad is sometimes'' he laughed, Ed looked up at the 'dad 'part ''what about suborn dad?'' Ed asked darkly causing Ethan to sweat drop he know what that voice meant it means either that he was in trouble or dad was going to retort him with something embarrassing about when he was a baby 'damn I am in trouble' Ethan thought cursing.

''you know Ethan…(yep I am in trouble)… when you were a 6 years old I can remember you running into my study with one of your mothers bra's on your head yelling that it attacked you'' he said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at him 'damn you dad' he thought ''how would I know it felt off the wash line outside, It came out of nowhere!'' he yelled in frustration. Everyone started to laugh even his father couldn't help to snicker at the memory ''man I can't wait to see that happen!'' said Edward between laughing. Ethan glared at him and his dad for it ''I hate you now dad'' said Ethan in a low voice but not really meaning it. Ed looked at him with a kind smile ''ahh come on it was funny '' said Ed.

Ethan just gave a scowl in response.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They arrived in Rushvally, they were walking through the city with a sparkling winry and a very irritated Edward ''we should have dump winry at the station and headed straight to Dublith!'' Edward said in an irritated voice, ''hey kid!'' called a man who grabbed his arm to took a look at it as well as many others.

''WOW…'' as they tried to undress Edward ''HEY don't do that!'' screamed Edward ''AAHH!'' he screamed as he was in his underwear. ''ooh come on Edward they just want to have a closer look'' said winry smiling proudly.

Edward looked over to his older self only to see many females around him with a very nervous and annoyed face. Ed noticed his younger self was looking at him and smiled nervously and mouthed help me.

The females keep asking him about where he got that leg 'why me?' he thought with a huf.

Ethan saw that his father was having problems and walked over ''HEY DAD!'' he yelled over to his father hoping that the girls would get the message that his father was already taken.

His plan worked, as soon as he said that the girls looked disappointed and walked away from him.

''phew thanks Ethan I thought they were going to eat me'' his dad said nervous. Ethan laughed at that but stopped as they heard a scream.

It was Edward and the others, they ran over to see what was wrong. ''he what is going on?'' Ethan asked ''it's gone'' he kept saying, only to confuse Ethan even more, ''uhm dad do you know?'' he asked his dad. ''my pocket watch was stolen here, just keep watching oke'' his father wispered to him and Ethan nodded.

As far they knew a girl named panenia had stolen his watch and they were on their way to mister domenic where she lived. ''this is all your fault for dragging us here, winry'' Edward said ''MY FAULT you were dumb enough to get his watch get stolen!'' she yelled back ''ohh really!'' Edward said sarcastic .

Ethan looked up to his father with a 'wtf face' ''did you and mom always fight like this when you were younger?'' he asked, ''ha..ha..ha'' ed laughed nervously to his son.

''I wonder what changed that…?'' Ethan said wondering, ed just kept smiling.

''hey guys?'' al asked ''WHAT AL!'' they yelled ''could that be her?'' he said pointing to a girl, they looked over where he was pointing.

''AAH I GOT YOU NOW!'' screamed Edward as he tried to get her.

''really dad, are you sure you weren't insane?'' Ethan asked, ''I start to doubt that fact too…'' ed said 'was I really like that, no wonder people liked to piss me off' he thought disappointed .

(skipping trough the rest)

As soon after the whole fiasco, they were inside of mister domenic's house.

'' Edward and Alphonse where talking to the pregnant woman ''wow It is so cool'' Alphonse said amazed. ''yes it is knowing there is a little life inside of you is really amazing, that man over who is with you must know how it is because he is a father himself'' she said looking over ed and Ethan who were playing cards and Ethan was losing… again.

''she is right you going to be his father someday brother'' al said whispering , ''yeah I know I wonder if I am going to be a good father?'' Edward said . ''of course you will'' they heard the woman said to him ''I hope so'' Edward said nodding.

(skipping again)

A little while later, ''AAAAHH!'' they heard the woman scream from the room as Edward and alphonse jumped shocked. ''calm down, it is normal you know'' Ed said laughing.

''I hope she is going to make it '' alphonse said pleading . ''of course she will'' Ethan said smiling.

Just then the door opened and panenia was coming out with a really pale face ''too much blood…. Too much…blood'' she said .

Ed looked over ''you okay paninyia?'' he asked ''too …. Much….. blood'' she said, Ed sighed.

Edward and alphonse walked over to look into the room and saw winry panting on the floor covered in blood, Edward walked over to her ''hey winry you okay?'' he said winry just pointed to the scene in front of them.

Edward and the others saw the newborn baby, ''awesome!'' Edward said a several times, ed smiled at the scene remembered it how awesome it was, but not nearly as awesome and scary as seeing you own child being born.

Ethan walked over to see the baby better, ''wow it is so small!'' he said causing everyone to laugh ''Ethan I thought you would be used by now you have seen your sisters birth as well'' ed said ''yeah but I was almost 4 I don't remember much of it'' he said smiling at the baby who looked at him.

A couple of hours later…

Ed an Ethan were playing cards as winry and Edward were trying to convince dominic to take winry as his apprentice, ''no I won't ! but knowing your pinako's granddaughter I think I can introduce you to a good teacher'' he said ''Really?'' said winry ''yes as for helping us'' he said.

They walked into the city of rushvally again to see this teacher. they stood in front of Mr. Garfield's atelier ''this is it? you sure this it?'' asked Edward looking at the too girly billboard above the shop.

''yes this is it'' said Ed ''and .. it is a guy'' he said causing Edward to look confused ''what do you mean..'' he was cut off by a gay guy ''aah you must be winry-chan, welcome'' he said overly happy as he looked over to Ed and he looked close for a moment 'ooh shit he saw me!' thought ed nervous. ''ahh who are you Mr. awesome?'' he asked ed visually paled ''I am no one special'' he retorted as he started to back up as Mr. Garfield walked over to him, 'I am soo dead' ed thought as he was looking for something to protect himself with.

Edward and alphonse were looking at each other ''what is that weirdo planning?'' whispered Edward to his little brother, ''I have no idea, brother'' al said,

Mr. Garfield started to run overly happy towards ed who paled even more ''CUTE!'' Mr. Garfield screamed started to hug him. ''NOOO..NO..NO ..LET ME GO!'' ed yelled as he tried to get away getting weird looks of everybody else in the room except of Meas and Ethan who started to laugh ''jeez dad, you shouldn't use your 'awesome' charms on anybody'' Ethan said laughing meas just kept laughing.

''Ethan….Meas…..'' Said ed darkly causing both to stop at the tone of his voice, ''you know maybe we should help?'' said Meas nervous Ethan nodded in agreement.

As they helped to get ed out of Mr. Garfield's arms. ''ah I can breathe again'' said ed in relief .

''what the hell was that?'' asked Edward. ''you don't want to know'' said ed with a pale face that clearly told that he really don't want to know.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Somewhere in dublith was a little girl stood in front of the meat shop, ''this should be it, I swear if mustang is wrong and they won't be here soon I going to kick his ass!'' the girl said.

Mine while,

Ed, Ethan, meas and Edward and alphonse were about to leave. ''you sure you don't want stay?'' ed asked his son. ''yeah I mean I don't want to miss anything '' Ethan said.

In Dublith,

As soon as they arrived they walked to izumi's place. Edward was about to knock as the door opened and a foot came out right into his face causing him to fly. Alphonse stiffed as the others looked shocked ''oops I forgot to warn him'' said ed smiling nervous.

''hello my pupil I heard you became one of the military dogs?'' she said as she turned around to alphonse ''aah teacher I ..uhm'' he stammered ''alphonse? .. ah look at you became so big'' she said smiling but tricked him and throw him over.

She looked over to the others ''and who are you guys?'' she asked looking skeptic to the three especially to the older man.

Ed was about to answer when he heard a familiar voice ''who the hell is making all that noise I can't concentrate at all'' said a girl as she walked out of the house and stood still…

''ahh finally you here'' she said smiling, everyone stood in shock right in front of them was a female version of Edward, Edward and alphonse looked at the girl ''wow brother she looks just like you'' he said ''weird…?'' Edward said.

''ELIZA ?'' yelled ed causing everyone to jump a little. ''you know each other?'' asked Edward , ''of course I know her she is my daughter!'' he yelled ''eliza how did you get here I thought you would come along with your mother and sarah what happened?'' he asked ''well we wanted to surprise you to come over early I wanted to see you so I gone to mustang but when he performed the transmutation I walked just in and here I am'' she explained.

''okay, at least you're alright'' said ed with relief.

''aaw meas looks like you are lucky'' said Ethan smiling at meas who paled and eliza who smiled as well ''what do you mean?'' asked ed ''a couple of weeks back eliza and meas made a bet about who could eat the most apple pie's in in one hour and..'' ''I won'' eliza said ''what of a kind of bet is that?'' asked Edward. ''simple if I won I make him do anything for a whole 2 hours and if you knew me I can make your life a horrible place for 2 hours.'' She said with a dark smile.

Ed slapped himself and Ethan and Eliza started to laugh, meas just paled even more.

''what a nice children you going to have ed'' said izumi smirking, ''yeah, I just hope mustang isn't going to burn my ass off as I bring his child back half broken'' he laughed dryly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meas was on the ground with Eliza on his back smiling down on him. ''say it'' she said ''no I won't'' he said back. ''aah come on say it say you an idiot and I am way better than you are'' she told him.

Mine while ed explained everything inside of the house and Edward and alphonse explained why they were in dublith.

''okay I understand, but one question for you ed'' she said. Ed looked at her ''sure what?'' he said.

''who is the mother?'' she said in a fake serious voice. ''why do you want to know?'' he asked a little nervous.

''because I am curious I mean what kind of girl can hold out with you so long?'' she laughed causing ed to smirk ''teacher… I only can tell she is sometimes even worse than I am'' she looked confused ''oh dear'' she said with a huf.

''AAAHH!'' meas yelled as eliza chased him ''come on say it I won't stop till you said it'' she said

Ed and the others looked out of the window ''she is really just like you ed'' izumi said patting him on the shoulder. ''I know, the only weird thing is she is only like this when it is meas '' he said. ''hmm really ah ed I think your little girl is in love ''she said smirking.

''what no way! If he try something ..'' ed said cursing meas.

Alphonse and Edward looked at this ''jeez brother you just going to be like Hughes I won't be surprised if you brought pictures with you all the time'' he said.

''ahh come on al I am not like that, right?'' Edward said looking at his older self who was still watching nervous over to Eliza and Meas chasing each other. 'I am not like that right?' he thought again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Somewhere beneath central,

''I need something, since lust is gone I need a new lust'' father said to his children.

''sure father what is it ?'' said envy smirking evilly

''since we found out that the fullmetal alchemist has an older version of himself from the future here along with those kids, i want you to kidnap that little girl who looks just like fullmetal and bring her here, so I can make her my new lust and if the try to save her I can get some answers out of the older guy about our future.'' Father explained ''sure father I'll be right back'' said envy as he walked out.

Mine while in dublith,

Ethan and meas were playing with alphonse, izumi was talking to ed about how his life got better and that he got al's body back and Edward was looking at eliza who was reading some book she found inside of her father's bag.

Edward spoke up ''he what are you reading'', ''dad's time alchemy book it explained how I actually got here and we supposed to be going back'' she said not looking up.

Edward was watching her with wonder 'this is weird not only does she looks like me but understand alchemy as well, well if I get the chance to teach her some I would.' Edward thought with a smile.

''do you understand it?'' he asked ''well I do understand it but I am still learning, it is quite difficult.'' She said frowning ''can I take a look at it, maybe I can help you?'' he said , eliza smiled at him ''yeah that would be nice'' she said.

Edward sits down beside eliza and took the book from her and started to read it, ''wow, you were right when you said it was quite difficult" said edward.

''I told you so but we can try and figure it out, I mean dad is kind of busy so he can't help us'' said eliza,

''is he.. I mean am I a good father in the future?'' edward asked hoping he wasn't like his old man.

''yeah you're the best dad ever, or at least I think you are and my siblings too and my mother, she do beat you up sometimes but that is only because you act like a idiot not because she doesn't love you, sometimes she even said the reason that she beat you up is because she love you '' said eliza smiling.

''I have a woman, who like to beat me up?'' he asked in disbelief ''yeah maybe beat you up is a little over the top, you can say she hit you in the head'' she said,

''pff she sound like winry, when she is angry at me and hit me with her wrench'' said edward annoyed ''oh come on you deserve it sometimes and you told me you like it when she is angry because she looks hot that way!'' eliza said smiling.

''WHAT? I don't think that way of her, i-i-I mean I do think she is pretty but I don't .. ha..ha''said edward stuttering.

''ooh yes you do, you like her and you know it'' said eliza her smile shining.

Edward was now red as a tomato and didn't say anything he knew he had screwed up, his secret he held for almost his whole childhood was discovered by his future daughter, 'but wait a second how can she know, it sounded like she was talking about her mother when she said that, does she mean that.. no that can't be, winry doesn't like me that way does she? Oh man what am I going to do, if winry is really going to be my wife?' Edward thought panicking.

Ed looked over to his younger self who was completely red now. ''eliza what did you say?'' asked ed his daughter.

''nothing much, I only found out who his secret crush is'' said eliza smiling happily .

''secret crush Edward?'' asked izumi smiling, making Edward blushing even more than humanely possible.

Ethan and alphonse looked at Edward amused, ''I know dad was not really a guy who liked to show his emotions much, but I didn't know he was this bad.'' Said ethan smiling alphonse nodded in agreement.

''jeez eliza, you shouldn't do that'' he said laughing .

''you know dad, it hard not to notice, I mean when you and mom are alone you are all over each other.'' Eliza said smirking causing her father to blush. '' well of course I am, can't a man love his wife in his own house'' he said ''inside of the house? Dad you and mom are always lovey dovey around each other'' she said annoyed.

''ahh come on, we are not that bad, are we ethan?'' he asked his son hoping for support. ''hey keep me out of this, but yes you are'' he said going back talking to alphonse and Meas.

Ed and Edward were now both blushing at the statement, izumi just laughed and eliza smiled in victory.

A couple of awkward moments later,

Edward gaped ''aahgggr I think I am going to bed, i'm tired.'' He said walking out of the room, ''maybe bed is a good idea, why don't you guys go to bed as well'' said ed to his children and Meas, who nodded in agreement and walked upstairs.

''ed'' said izumi ''yes?'' he said back, she smiled ''you are really a good father to them,'' ed smiled back ''I hope so''


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Back into the woods, envy and cluttony were walking into dublith.

''I hope this will be easy, it is already hard to catch his younger self without killing him, i think this is going to be hard knowing that the older one must be even a better alchemist in the future'' envy said annoyed.

''can I eat him when we done with him?'' cluttony asked his brother, ''no you can't, at least not till father said you can'' envy said evilly,

They walked through the streets, without knowing someone was watching them, the dark figure disappeared.

Envy saw the house with the big meat sign above it, ''well here it is, lets grab the girl and leave a note so they can follow'' he said as he climbed into the window.

Envy walked through the hall with rooms and peeked into one he saw a figure lying in bed with long blond hair 'that must be her' he thought as he walked to her not noticing that there was a armor beside the door, who looked up at the sound of footsteps ''brother what are you…'' alphonse saw envy tuning to him and looked shocked ''armor boy, then this must be the shorty's room'' he said calmly ''brother wake up envy is here!'' he screamed through the house ,waking everyone up ''hey be quit you idiot!'' yelled envy as he heard Edward stir and footsteps down the hall.

Ed heard alphonse screaming and runs to their bedroom, ''ENVY!'' he yelled angry, envy looked shocked for a moment but became calm ''wow, I never thought that the pipsqueak would grow taller'' he said teasing,

''pff maybe you shouldn't think so low about humans..'' ed said knowing it pissed him off. ''gah! Humans are nothing to me'' envy said childish.

Edward was now fully awake when izumi and the others walked inside. ''what is all that noise!'' she screamed.

''hey what is going on?'' asked Edward, ''what do you want, envy?'' he asked.

''nothing much, father wanted me to kidnap someone'' envy said it like it was normal.

''why would he want you to kidnap me?'' asked Edward, ''not you, pipsqueak the little girl who is here'' he said irritated.

''what!'' asked ed in disbelief , ''what would he want with her?'' he asked angry, ''hey, don't ask me he wanted to have a new lust and he wanted some answers from you, so you can give that girl and come with me or we do this the hard way" envy said going into fight mode.

Ethan just walked in as he heard what he said ''there is no way you can have my little sister, you crazy palm tree!'' ethan said looking angry at him,

''hey who are you calling a palm tree!'' envy said angry, Edward began to laugh ''he quit that'' envy said ''no way, palm tree'' Edward said laughing even harder, ed began to snicker as well.

Eliza heard a lot of noise coming from Edwards room ''what is going on?'' she said to herself.

when she noticed that ethan was gone,

She walked over to meas who was in the bed next to hers ''meas?... meas wake up do you know where ethan is?'' she whispered while she shake him.

''mmh, eliza what is the matter?'' he said sitting up, ''I can't find ethan and I hear a lot of noise, I am worried'' she said.

''he would be in the bathroom you know how he is drinking before bed and peeing in the night.'' He said yawing.

''but he doesn't make all that noise let's find out what it is'' she said.

''eliza it is probably nothing'' he said lying down again, ''meas please, I don't want to go by myself'' she said looking at him with big eyes to get him coming with her, it wasn't that she was really scared but she don't want to go alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

''go away envy, tell you father if he want her he would have to come here himself'' ed said angry,

Mine while..,

''I can't believe I fell for those eyes… again!'' meas said. Eliza just laughed in her victory.

''come on you won't let me go by myself anyway, because brother would blame you if something will happen to me'' she said smiling ''that and you father would kill me'' meas said annoyed.

''go away envy…'' they heard eds voice from down the hall. ''see there is something going on'' she said, ''who is envy? I did hear that name before in your fathers stories but..'' he said ''envy is that guy who can shape shift right?'' eliza said, ''ohh yeah, now I remember we always laughed at the face your father makes when he talks about him'' laughed meas.

''but what is he doing here?'' he asked, ''I don't know?'' she said back.

They walked toward the room and peeked in, just in time ''give her over…now? Ahh look that must be her'' said envy as he runs towards her and grabbed her.

''AAHHH!'' eliza screamed as he grabbed her.

''ELIZA!'' ed screamed as he and the others runs after her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Soon as envy wanted to jump out of the window, something cut off his arm. ''AH! That hurts'' envy said as he looked back to see who did it.

The others came soon after and saw that ethan with a very big sword in his hands and he really angry face.

''no one hurt my sister and get away with it that easily and sure not a palm tree!'' he said angry.

Ethan lifted the sword again and changed it back to a spear and pointed it at envy, who looked annoyed by the palm tree remark.

''stop calling me that!'' he said angry, ethan smiled and said no, edward and the others looked surprised at ethan.

''he can fight?'' Edward said.

''of course he can'' said ed smiling happy that he teaches his son to protect himself.

''but what is he planning on doing now?'' Edward asked ''just watch'' ed said back.

Ethan looked back at his sister to make sure she was okay, she was looking back at him and nodded saying she was alright.

Ethan looked back at envy and smiled confusing everyone, but soon the heard gun shots so they ducked.

''what the hell was that?'' asked Edward as they looked behind them, where the saw meas holding a gun and a wicked smile on his face, telling them he was enjoying this way too much.

''meas where did get that gun?'' asked ed nervous knowing from who he got the shooting talent.

''ethan make it for me a minute ago before he saved eliza'' meas said still pointing the gun at envy who was recovering from it.

''since when do you know how to make guns?'' ed asked his son, ''sorry dad but this is what you get from spending too much time at central command'' he said smiling.

Ed just signed,

Ethan runs towards envy, envy was about to hit ethan, but ethan ducked trough his legs to distract him, envy looked confused and looked back up where he saw nothing more than a foot that kicked him in the face, ''that is for scaring me to dead, you crazy palm tree!'' eliza yelled angry.

''she is sure like you brother..'' said alphonse, ''I going to believe that now too al'' said Edward.

''ah you bitch you going to regret that!'' said envy, ''try again'' she said as she jumped against the wall and kicked him out of the window.

''are you alright, envy?'' aksed cluttony, ''arrg that bitch come on we coming back for her later.'' Envy said as they run off.

Inside the house,

Edward was gaping at her, ''how did you do that?'' he asked.

Eliza looked up ''what do you mean?'' she asked. ''I learned it of course''

'' from who?'' he asked, ''from my dad, or you'' she said simple. ''you learn that from me? Cool.'' He said.

''okay, now they are gone we better go back to bed'' said izumi. ''okay'' said everyone as they go back to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Next morning,

Eliza was outside with Edward, ''still how did you turn you back like that to make that turn kick?'' he asked her.

''simple you have to bend it as far as you can and turn.'' She said, ''what I can't bend that far what are you made off elastic?'' he said not believing that it was possible for him.

''ahrrg, you 15 nearly 16 you aren't nearly old enough to say you can't do it'' she said annoyed.

Five minutes of fail later…

''you can do it in the future so you can do it now!'' she yelled.

''I told you I can't!'' he yelled back.

Mine while,

''is it really a good idea to leave the two hot tempers alone?'' alphonse asked izumi.

''hmm I think that it will be good for Edward that he has a little competition now, maybe he will learn to respect others a little more'' she said causing ed to look up ''what do you mean by that, I have respect for others, just not for mustang that's all'' he said causing alphonse to sign ''you didn't change at all did you?'' he asked,

''not much, nope'' he said smiling.

''I knew it was hopeless'' he said walking outside only to get his brothers butt in his face.

''ahh!''said alphonse as he fell backwards.

''sorry alphonse, but that girl really know how to fight'' he said as he get off from him.

''and isn't it ironic that she is this good because you taught her in the future?'' alphonse said.

''your point al?'' said Edward darkly.

Alphonse just laughed nervous.

Ed just walked out of the house only to find Edward on the ground and his daughter standing in victory ''great and I thought that I was a really good fighter but now..'' he said smirking for some reason he liked to piss himself off for a bit.

''hey! on whose side are you anyway?'' Edward yelled at his older self. Who just smiled.

'' on yours'' he said still smiling, ''oh yeah, it sure don't look like it'' Edward said.

Eliza runs over to her father and jumped on his back, causing to ed to look behind him, ''hey, not faire!'' he said sarcastic he was much bigger now, she can't push him on the ground so easily as his younger self, but he can tell she just enjoyed it.

He picked her up and throw her over his shoulder, not to hard just enough so she could land easily.

She looked up and runs towards her father and tried to kick him, but Ed was to fast and grabbed her leg and throw her over again.

''ahh! Damn when will you quit that and let me kick your ass?'' she asked loud,

''as soon as you deserve it'' he said smiling, ''and when will that be when I am 35'' she said knowing that her dad hate it.

''hey I am not that old!'' he said pouting.

Edward and alphonse were looking at them, ''you sure have fun with her'' al said, ''yeah, I would never have thought to really have a family someday , at least not with my past'' said Edward looking kind of happy.

''what do you mean brother of course you would have, you deserve it, believe me.'' Al said.

''thanks al, but I am wondering if you have a family as well in the future I mean a family of your own?'' said Edward.

'''hmm I hope so, maybe we can ask ed, maybe I will tell us'' said al excited.

''yeah but maybe he won't, he never tell anything about his wife or how you are in the future.'' Said Edward annoyed,

''well I can understand that he won't tell about the girl you going to marry, but how I am doing in the future maybe that won't be a problem'' said al happy

''okay al let's ask him'' said Edward as he stood up.

Eliza was once again on the ground looking up to her father.

''your mean dad'' she said, ''but you like me'' he said back laughing ''you maybe can beat my younger self but you can't beat the older one'' he said

''hey ed!'' he heard his younger brother yelling, he looked at alphonse, ''yeah al?'' he said, ''uhmm I had I question about my future, but I understand if you can't say anything about it'' said alphonse.

Ed smiled at him ''of course you can, ask me what you want'' he said.

''well uhm, I don't know really what to ask but I just wonder how my life is in the future when I get my body back'' al said shy.

Ed smiled at the memory, ''sure I will tell you about it'' he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19,

Ed and the others were sitting inside of the house, waiting for the story to start.

''so where do you want me to start?'' asked ed

''uhm about right after I got my body back'' al said.

''okay, uhm let's see right after the promised day, major Armstrong brought us to the hospital, because I was a mess and you were way to skinny to walk yourself there.

*(flashback)*

''thank you bringing us here major'' said Edward to Armstrong, ''you welcome Edward take good care of yourself and your little brother'' he said ''I will'' said Edward as he walked back to the room he and his little brother shared,

The doctor said that al was really skinny but his body was healthy enough not have to be monitored.

Edward himself had a few checkups and his arm was wrapped up because of the injuries.

When Edward reached the room he found al eating some soup because he couldn't eat real food, ''and how does it tasted al?'' asked Edward him, ''great it maybe isn't the best I remember but it is sure awesome to eat something.'' He said excited.

''good to hear'' Edward said.

''shouldn't you call winry , to tell her we are alright?'' al asked, ''mm I think we should , but wouldn't that just ruin the surprise we got your body back?'' said Edward smiling, he knew that he actually should call her but he didn't want her to see al in his state, she would just be worried that he was this skinny.

''hey brother?'' he heard al ask, ''yeah?'' he said ''do you think that my body will let me soon eat winry's apple pie?'' al asked smiling.

''sure you can but that is why I want to wait, till you are a little stronger, winry would just be worried if she sees you like this'' ed laughed.

''yeah she would, I wonder if mei and others reached xing yet?'' al said.

''mm I think they would be half way the desert by now'' ed said .

''I hope they are alright they were hurt pretty badly'' said al a little worried.

''don't worry mei can do healing alchemy if it was necessary.

''ooh yeah..'' said al dazed.

Ed looked at his brother confused, but smiled right after it, he was happy he got his body back. Now they finally can go home… home I wonder how it would be to come home and not to have to leave for some time.

'winry would sure be happy if we didn't' thought Edward 'winry….winry' he kept thinking about her, for a while before he heard some footsteps before he saw izumi walking in with her husband to help her.

''hey teacher, you doing alright?'' alphonse asked.

''I am fine alphonse, I came to see how you guys were doing, after al, it was really a hard fight'' she said laughing, ''so how is it to be back in one pace al?'' she asked, ''great! I can't wait to do the things on my list'' he said causing ed to laugh and izumi to look confused,

''list?'' she said, ''yeah he made a list with things he wanted to do when he got his body back, but he have to wait till he can go to the bathroom by himself'' Edward said laughing at al who was blushing ''I said I was sorry it is not my fault that the doctor made me drink all that water!'' alphonse said irritated now.

''sorry al, it isn't such a bother, at least you can sit on the toilet so I don't have to come inside with you haha'' Edward said joking once again and al to glare at him playfully, ''sure said the guy who was talking in his sleep about winry and nearly begged me not to tell anybody'' al said smiling evilly, ''AL! not fair you promised!'' he yelled at him and al just sat there smiling in victory.

Izumi smiled at them, 'good to see those boys laughing like they used to do when I first met them' she thought.

*(end flashback)*

''wow really am I going to be that skinny?'' asked al shocked, ''yeah but at least you were healthy, so you were gained weight really fast.'' Ed said smiling.

''so you really do dream about her, I knew it!'' eliza said to Edward who blushed once again at her statement.

'' can we go on with the story before I get a hartattack.'' Said Edward nearly begging.

2 hours later,

''well and after that you left for Xing to study with mei, although I think the thing you the only thing you did there wasn't just studying'' ed said smirking at al who if he could was blushing madly, ''what do you mean by that?'' said alphonse shocked.

''ohh yeah, the prove of it are the two cousins who like to throw sharp things at their uncle'' said ed with a huf at last statement.

Ethan began to laugh ''oh yeah I remember that, after that we weren't allowed to play with anything that was sharper than a pencil, or anything '' he said laughing.

''what is it with people and throwing things at me?'' Edward said yelling.

''I don't know'' said ed back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Envy was once again on his way to kidnap that little girl who kicked him out the night before.

''why do I have to get her? Ohh well at least now I know in which room she is.'' Envy said as he looked into the window and saw her sleeping, 'bingo!'he thought happy.

He opened the window and got inside and walked over to the sleeping girl, only to be hit on the back of his head with a …. ''wrench?'' envy said as he looked behind him only to see a very angry big brother ''DAD THE PALMTREE IS BACK!'' he screamed at the top of his longs.

Envy heard footsteps, but wasn't planning on leaving without the girl so he grabbed her and jumped out of the window.

Eliza was dreaming when someone woke her up.

''AAH PALMTREE!'' she sceamed as she saw who had kidnapped her.

''STOP CALLING ME THAT!'' yelled envy now pissed off.

Eliza wasn't really planning on stopping with that name but decided it wouldn't help her at all if she kept doing that.

(mine while)

''she is gone!'' ed yelled in disbelief ''I'm sorry I couldn't stop him he was to fast this time'' ethan said sadly, feeling this was all his fault.

Ed looked down on him ''it isn't your fault ethan, don't worry we going to get her back.'' He said,

''really, but how?'' he asked his dad.

''I have not really a plan, but that bearded guy wants to talk to me than I am going to get her back'' ed said to his son to calm him down a little.

''but ed how are you planning on doing that on your own?'' asked alphonse, ''I don't know but I have to try something'' he said ''than were coming as well'' said Edward ''yeah, we can help'' said al.

''I don't really have a choice do i?''he said ''no'' they both answered.

Ed sighed at them, but then smiled ''alright than, you guys are coming as well?'' he asked ethan and meas.

''of course we are!'' the said in unison.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Envy was beneath central walking to were father was waiting, ''can I ask you something.. uhm .. envy?'' eliza asked in a quiet voice.

''argg fine, but only because you use my name now!'' he said harsh, causing eliza to flinch, she isn't always that tough she only act like that because she don't want people to think that she is weak because she is a girl,

''uhm why do your father want me?'' she asked.

''he want you for two things one: he wants to have a new girl for his lust and two: he want to use you as a bait for your dad, to ask him questions.'' He said causing eliza to look feared,

''me as lust why?''she asked afraid of the answer.

''I don't know, maybe I will only do that if your father wont corporate with us..'' he said.

''oh okay'' she said, ''hey why are you so easy now, back in the house you were all screamy like the pipsqiuck and now you look like a hopeless little girl?'' he asked her, she didn't answer.

''ohh I get it you hate it to be a defend less little girl, you act a tough and when you are alone you are scared haha this is great'' he laughed.

Upsetting her even more, she knew she wasn't that tough but was it bad not wanting to be defend less.

When they reached father I threw her inside, ''ahh!'' she said as she hit the ground, ''I got her father'' envy said happy like a kid.

''good'' he said standing up.

Eliza looked up to him and was shocked to see him, 'huh, how can that be, he looks like grandpa but that isn't possible, dad said grandpa helped them to defied father but how…wait so is this guy is father and grandpa is a different person, aah I wish I could remember that story but was still so small back than, I can't remember.' She thought.

''uhm father guy?'' she asked, ''yes dear'' he said she flinched at that. ''uhm are you van hohenheim?'' she asked feared, ''huh no, I am not van hohenheim, but I do know him he is my old friend I going to use to be the perfect human being'' he said '' ohh okay'' she said,

''why do you ask?'' he said, ''ooh no I was just curious'' she said hoping he would believe it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ed and the others were on their way back to central to save eliza from father before he would turn her into his new lust.

''I still don't understand how they found us'' said Edward looking confused.

''I think it isn't that hard to find you..'' said meas dryly, ''hey what do you mean by that!'' said Edward, ''well you are well known and who wouldn't notice a short guy with a big armor walking with him? If you are asking me you get much attention without you noticing it yourself'' he said it as if it was that obvious.

''HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU MINI MUSTANG!'' yelled Edward angry at him.

''heey calm down, I didn't mean it like that and who are you calling mini mustang I am not like my father that much!'' meas yelled back.

''well you do look like him a lot..'' said ethan thoughtful, ''oh come on not that much it is just because my hair is black that's all and you look like yours the only difference is that you have blue eyes and your hair is shorter!'' meas said pouting.

''sure, but I don't deny it like you'' said ethan looking proudly.

''what!'' said meas in disbelief. ''I don't deny it!'' he said ''yes you do…'' said Ethan calmly back.

''will you guys quit it already..'' said ed a little irritated.

''yes sir'' they said as they stopped.

''wow ed they listen well.'' Said alphonse

''of course they do, ethan knows what happen if doesn't and for meas I don't think his mother wants to hear that her son didn't obey'' he said.

'' what will happen if ethan don't listen?'' asked Edward really wanted to hear how he make his children listen to him.

''hmm depends on it, but mostly we take away his biological studies and his tools and give them to sarah..'' he said , ''and that is bad?'' asked Edward ''yeah that is bad sarah won't give me my tools back and eliza steals my studies and never give them back again!'' he said angry.

''oh..?'' was the only thing he could say.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Edward and the others were on their way to mustang to tell him what happened and maybe get some help.

''What?'' was the only thing he could say.

''don't make me say it again, mustang'' said ed really getting irritated. ''well, what else could I say the last time that girl was here she stole my lunch and my gloves and I still can't find them!'' he said hysterical.

Ed just stood there and began to laugh, ''hey what's so funny!'' mustang said to ed.

''no,no, it's just that… haha'' ed said laughing. ''well, I can't help you if I don't have my gloves'' said mustang irritated. ''ha..ha okay okay I get it, let's see. She hides your gloves very often so according to the last time, I think she would have put them, here!'' said ed as he reached under his desk, and pulled two gloves out. ''she putted them there with tape, she always does that.'' He said as if it was nothing new.

''I think I put a lock on it if this going to happen more often.'' Roy said as he putted on his gloves.

Edward and alphonse looked at each other, ''I don't know what you think but I start to like that girl'' he said smirking, ''she defiantly is your daughter'' said alphonse sighed at his brother.

Ethan spoke up ''hey if we want to get her back we need a good plan I don't really think getting in there isn't that easy, if we aren't homunculus'' he said.

''well then we dress up as them.'' Said alphonse smiling wickedly.

''uncle al, you know I love you but that is just a messed up idea!'' ethan said putting his hands in the air. ''yeah, maybe but those monsters won't let us through if we aren't one of them.'' Al said.

''maybe it isn't a crazy idea..'' said ed thinking '' wait here'' he said as he walked out of the room.

A couple of minutes later he came back with black clothes, ''just one of you have to dress up if one is with you they will leave you alone, the same thing happened when al was there for the first time'' he said.

''alright then, who want to?'' asked roy, as everyone looked at the small clothes and then to Edward, who looked confused back ''why are you looking at me?'' ''well, you the only one who actually fit those clothes, brother'' said alphonse, ''ahrgg, fine I will, but as it failed I blame you al!'' he said.

''ahh brother it won't.'' he said as alphonse used alchemy to make a good outfit.

Soon Edward stood there in something that looked what envy always wear, ''okay now we just have to draw the tattoo and we good to go'' said ed as he started to draw the tattoo on Edwards back.

'' and we done!'' ed said

Edward looked in the mirror and wasn't really happy with what he saw ''this… I look just weird.''

''yeah you look like the palmtree kinda..'' said ethan and meas began to snicker at ethan who tried hard not to.

''okay.. I get it, I look funny!'' said Edward as everyone started to laugh, only ed didn't laugh but only smiled. He was so happy that this didn't really happen.

''okay then we go save her.'' Said ed as he walked out of the room with everyone following him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ed and the other walked down the stairs where father was, they followed edward because he was supposed to be the homunculus, ''they are not attacking, that is a relief.'' Said al, ''they dragged eliza trough here, she must be freaking out be now'' said meas.

Edward turned around ''that girl scared, she always acting like she can take the whole world'' he said as he walked further.

''yeah as you say acting like she can, she maybe make it look like that but she is scared of many things, like thunderstorms, big dogs, deep water, aunt izumi and the most silly one milk'' he said smiling.

''she is scared of milk, jeez brother she is really just like you'' said alphonse as he walked behind Edward.

Edward turned his head and looked at alphonse, ''I get it, al'' he said as they stopped before a big door. ''this is it'' said alphonse.

Ed walked to the door, ''hey what are you doing?'' asked Edward, ''opening it'' he said simple, ''are you crazy that door won't just open by pushing..'' Edward stopped as he saw ed pushing his hands on the transmutation circle on the door and turned it, the door opened himself.

''so were saying?'' asked ed as he looked behind him.

Edward looked in disbelief but just said nothing and walked through.

Eliza heard the door opening himself and looked up. She saw Edward in a weird costume like envy would wear and soon after everyone entered.

Ed looked around for his daughter and saw her badly beat up and tied up against a pillar, looking back at him, very tired. ''eliza!'' ed said as he runs over to his daughter, but he was soon stopped by a big tail of envy, ''let her go ,you bastard!'' he yelled at him, envy just laughed ''and what are you going to do, pipsqueak" said envy, ed looked really angery and was going to do something he didn't in a long time ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU FUCKING PALM TREE!'' he yelled at him envy didn't like the name calling and hit ed with his tail causing him to land a few meters away.

''DADDY!'' screamed eliza, ed groaned ''man, I am really not used to this anymore.'' He said.

Eliza looked very worried over to her father who tried to push himself up again, 'what am I going to do ?' she thought.

Envy looked over to the younger Edward, ''hey pipsqueak, nice outfit!'' he said smiling, Edward blushed ''it is not my choice to wear this!'' he yelled angry.

Roy helped ed up, ''you okay, full.. I mean ed?'' he asked, ''yeah, it have just been a long time since I have been thrown around..'' ed said irritated.

Roy just looked at him ''how long?'', ed smiled in an ironic way ''hmm like nearly 20 years'' he said.

''that long, you have been able to keep yourself out of trouble?'' roy said in disbelief, ed became irritated ''hey what do mean by that?'' he said.

''nothing..'' said roy ''hey fullmetal, maybe we should do something..?'' roy asked more like a demand than a question.

''oh yeah, come on al'' Edward said as he and al tried to distract envy.

''STOP!'' someone said very loud.

''ahh father, can't I just kill them'' envy said.

''no, I need them, stay with the girl.'' Father said to envy ''okay…'' said envy pouting. ''okay then…, can I have my daughter back?'' asked ed simple, everyone looked crazy at him ''you just ask you can have her back? Are you insane?'' said Roy.

''hey I can at least try..'' ed said

Eliza snickered at her father's behavior. ''no you can't I need her to make a new lust.'' Father said. ''but maybe I will let her go if you answer all my questions I have for you… or you can just try and fight me and save her'' he said.

Ed looked at his daughter but didn't need to think long. ''okay I will but what if I don't want to answer all your questions?'' he asked.

''then I will make her my new lust.'' He said.

''okay then I will answer your questions'' ed said.

Eliza looked at her dad and whispered 'don't do it' to him, ed smiled comfortly to her whispering back 'that is will be okay' she just kept looking worried at him.

''okay then envy, keep the others back'' he said as envy used his hands to keep Edward, alphonse and roy down and gluttony kept meas and ethan back.

''hey why do you need to hold them?'' ed asked ''just to keep them from interfering.

….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ed was looking at father with an odd face, confusing father ''why are you looking at me like that?'' he asked. ''no reason'' ed said, ''can we start?'' he asked father, he really wanted to get out of here. ''all right, first question: you know what is going to happen soon right?'' father asked, ''yes, I do'' ed said.

''okay and have you told them about it?'' father asked,

''no, I haven't'' said ed,

'' all right, then I have no reason to kill you now, next question: how can it be that if it worked out that you are still alive?'' asked father suspicious,

Ed started to get nervous, but stayed calm ''I have survived because I was a sacrifice.'' He said.

''so it worked out then, but I heard that you were able to get you brother back and that you talked about people who would have died if it would have worked?'' father asked.

Ed started to get even more nervous, 'damn what am I going to say, if I tell the truth we won't even get out alive and my own daughter would turn into a homunculus! ' thought ed, ''the people that survived where not in central by the time it happened, that is why I talked about them'' he said,

That was the clue for the others to be sure he was lying about everything and that they must play along or act like they were shocked, ethan knew this he knew his father would lie about everything that has happened. The only thing he must do is not to blow it because he was indeed a very bad lair.

Mine while they had asked more questions, ''all right these were the questions I wanted to ask'' father said, ed sighed relived.

''but I have still one question that has been bothering me since you arrived here,'' he said looking at Edward and back to ed.

Ed visibly paled hoping he would not ask about it 'how can he have noticed that!' he thought.

''from the look on your face you know what I am talking about?'' father asked.

Ed put a step back, getting more and more nervous if it was even possible.

''what I want to know is…. How can it be that I can feel the energy from your younger self, but not from you? '' father asked, ed looked shocked not knowing what to say to explain this.

''I mean it feel like you are missing something what other people don't miss, the portal of truth itself!'' said father dramatically.

Edward and alphonse looked at each other ''no portal of truth… what would he mean by that?'' asked Edward his younger brother but mostly himself.

Alphonse was thinking and remembered something about the past two weeks, 'now I think about it, I never saw ed using alchemy and knowing brother mostly use alchemy to solve easy thing like cleaning and making stuff, but I haven't seen him do that I saw him do the laundry at teachers house and he asked either eliza or ethan to make something if he needed something, but if he couldn't he would have said it, right?.' Alphonse thought.

Al looked to his brother ''borther, I remember something, haven't you noticed as well that your older self, since he has been here never used alchemy even not when he talked to us about it and explained some things, normally you would have shown how it worked?'' asked al his brother.

Edward looked at him ''well now you talk about it I actually saw myself fixing teachers stove without alchemy I normally would have use it because it is easier'' Edward said,

Ethan looked at them hearing them talking, ethan knew that his father isn't able to use it, because he gave it up for uncle al and the fact that he wanted to keep it a secret for them, to prevent discussions about it.

''guys?'' said ethan causing Edward and alphonse to look at him, ethan give them a sad smile ''please don't be mad at dad for not telling he didn't want you to know for your own safety'' ethan said .

Edward and alphonse looked at him,

When they heard ed talking, ''your right I don't have a portal of truth anymore neither am I able to use alchemy anymore…'' he said looking at the ground, ''ooh I see, how did you lose it?'' father asked, ''oh wait I know he said he got his brother back right?, I bet he sacrificed it to get his brother back!'' said gluttony happy.

Ed looked at him, 'fine now they know, I really have no chance to get out.' He thought.

He looked over to eliza, ''fine I answer all your questions ,now let my daughter go!'' he said angry.

Father didn't looked amused ''sorry I can't do that'' he said ''what?'' said ed and the others, ''but dad answer all your questions you have to!'' said ethan ''sorry boy but I said that I maybe would let her go if he did, I decided that I won't do that.'' Father said.

Ed looked shocked just before envy grabbed him and smashed him on the ground with the others, ''but I would be nice you can stay here and see how your daughter get turned into my new lust'' father said

''eliza…!'' ed said from beneath envy's foot. Father created a philosopher stone and scratched some of her skin open, eliza looked really scared and tried really hard not to cry, ed looked hopelessly to his daughter, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her, now he really missed his alchemy.

The stone dropped into eliza's skin and she began to scream, ''YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU TO USE HER FOR YOUR DIRTY WORK!'' Edward sceamed and looked over to his older self, who was struggling to get free and save his daughter, ethan and meas were struggling as well, roy just looked at her, soon the screaming stopped and it was quiet. Eliza looked up or rather lust did.

''ahh hey why am I stuck to a pillar?'' she said to father. ''I'm sorry my lust, but I got you a new body'' he said looking at her as he untied her.

Ed and the others looked at her, ''who are those guys?'' she asked, everyone looked shocked, she didn't remember them was everyone thinking.

''all right, envy let them go and bring them back up'' father told envy, ed looked shocked at her but saw something in her eyes, they turned gold for a second and them back to purple.

Ed looked again better this time and it happened again, 'she is still fighting, so that mean she isn't lost completely, that is good, but we better get out of here to find out how we get her back' ed thought as he walked away, everyone even mustang looked shocked ''YOU LEAVING HER BEHIND!'' yelled Edward not really believing what he saw. '

Ed knew he had to act like he meant it because he had to get them out of here ''yes, there is nothing we can do for her anymore, we better get out of her as we don't want to die.'' He said.

Everyone looked at each other and walked after him…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As soon as they reached central headquarters, Edward spoke up ''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT HER BEHIND!'' he yelled at ed, yep Edward was angry.

Ethan couldn't believe either his father left her, but he had so his doubts about it.

''YEAH, I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT EITHER, WHY LEAVE WE COULD AT LEAST TRY TO SAVE HER!'' yelled alphonse, even he was angry about it, still ed didn't react to it all, he just kept ignoring them completely.

Even roy started to wonder why, he had seen how overprotected he was about his kids especially about that girl, why leaving her so easily 'I wonder it has something to do with him not able to fight them, but this was fullmetal, well.. an older one but still I can't believe that I would give up so easily ' thought roy as he looked at him.

Edward was starting to get irritated with himself, how weird that even is, ''ALL RIGHT I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE, YOU LEAVE HER BEHIND AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO EXPLAIN IT, YOU THE WORST FATHER EVER!'' yelled Edward, that hit the nerve.

''what did you say…?'' said ed in a harsh whisper. Edward stopped yelling and looking at him he knew he was going to regret it, but ''you heard me, you just like him!'' Edward said looking angry at his older self.

Roy and alphonse looked at ed who started to shake violently, but stopped soon after, what confused roy and alphonse, Edward was never easy with his feelings everyone knew that, but ed was.

Ed sighed deeply to calm himself he knew that he was sensitive about the subject 'fatherhood' or rather 'the family man' especially when he was a teenager, he always said to himself that he would do better than his old man did, that didn't changed ,in fact ed had forgiven his father for leaving them, but he didn't forgave him for not telling especially his mother.

He knew he couldn't blame them for saying such stuff, he did in fact leave her behind but only to get a change to save her, if he had stayed and fought them they would be dead by now.

Ed turned his head slightly ''if you really think I am bad father because I didn't stay to fight, that is fine with me, but tell me one thing: if we had stayed to fight how would you save her?'' he said ''would you have fight her as well?, would you try to get the stone out of her by killing her ? tell me… what would you have done?''

Everyone was quiet, Edward looked down, ''I don't know how I would have save her, but I wouldn't run away, like you did!'' he said loud.

''who said I run away?'' ed said smiling a little wickedly.

''huh?'' said Edward not getting what he said, ''I didn't run away, the only reason that I left her alone now is because I know she isn't completely lost'' said ed.

''what do you mean, dad?'' asked ethan.

''I mean you guys remember ling right, who is now greed?'' asked ed, ''yes'' they answered, ''well than you know that if you bound the stone to a living human that the soul wouldn't die, only be controlled by the souls that are trapped within the stone, but if you listen carefully to them they won't control you but help you, just before we left I saw eliza's eyes turn back to gold a couple of times, that means she is still fighting and that she is stronger than lust'' ed explained.

''okay.. but how are you planning on helping her?'' asked alphonse, ''easy when I traveled around the west and you around the east, we came by a theory that said how to deconstruct a philosopher stone, and free the souls of the people that are trapped and if that is true than the soul where it is attached to will be free as well.'' Said ed,

''but how are you planning on doing it, I mean we don't know that kind of alchemy and you aren't able to?'' asked roy, ''jeez mustang, thanks for pointing that out'' ed said.

''I know normally don't agree with him, but he is right'' said Edward.

''well, the only ones who know how to do it are eliza, me and al.'' ed said thoughtful.

'' well…?'' asked Edward.

''I think I would have to teach you guys, I mean you do need two people to do it… man on times like these I wish my little brother was here as well.''ed said sighing deeply again.

Edward and alphonse looked at each other, ''well let's start!'' they said together.

''okay then'' ed said.

…..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Edward and alphonse were with ed in roy's office, ed was trying to explain it to them, which didn't go very well.

''I really don't get it at all!'' yelled Edward frustrated.

''me either, this is a lot harder to do then when it sounded when you explained it to us…'' said alphonse. ''I'm sorry but it isn't really easy to teach something without to be able to try it, it is a theory and it is rarely used'' ed said when he drew the circle again.

''ahhggr, I don't get it I always thought I was fast in understanding things, but after seeing this, I am doubting my memory.'' Ed said as he grabbed his head in frustration.

''hey what do you mean by that!'' asked Edward, ed looked at his younger self and sighed '' I didn't mean it like that, it's just…I want my little girl back in one peace, okay'' said ed ''I am sorry if I am being too hard on you'' he said looking back at the circle.

Everyone in the room was in shock, well almost everyone. Ethan and meas looked both sad as well, roy looked at ed kinda in shock to hear him apologize and actually showing some feeling. Roy knew that rarely happened.

Alphonse felt bad for ed, he maybe didn't know how it it to be a parent, but he can imagine how it most feel to worry about someone.

''but we will study hard and we will get her back, right brother?'' said alphonse, ''yeah we will, I still want revenge for that fight, it was just no fair!'' Edward said smiling, ed looked at them and smiled, 'just how remember us being, just wait eliza, we will get you back!' thought ed still smiling.

Ed took a deep breath, ''okay then we try again!'' he said.

Mine while with eliza,

'aah come on let me have my body back, why would you want to have my body it is nowhere good as you had, it's small and I am not strong at all?' eliza said to lust in her mind.

'I don't care if it is small it is a body that is what counts' lust said back to her 'now shut up and let me have your soul!' she said.

'noo! It is the last thing I have for myself!' eliza said back angry 'fine then keep it and shut up!' lust said.

'fine, but it is so boring here, I never knew that my mind was so boring, if I knew that I would have made it more fun..' eliza said pouting.

Lust sighed ''aah father I hate this girl, can't you make her shut up?'' she said, ''I am sorry my dear I can't'' he said as he returned to his books.

Back to ed and the others,

Edward attempted the transmutation, it worked perfectly. ''finally!'' he said.

''yeah brother, you did it'' said alphonse.''you to al" said ed.

Al tried it as well and it worked as well, ''okay then, I think we're ready!'' said ed smiling.

''so how are you planning to get here so we can use it on her?'' asked roy, ''simple we just lure them out and try to catch her, I saw that she still resisted the stone, so if we can make lust have her in control for a little while, we can do it'' said ed.

''sure but how are you so sure it will work?'' asked roy.

''I'm not, I just can think of any better…'' ed said smiling a little nervous, ''I should have known..'' sighed roy. ''okay then, let's go!'' said ethan, ''ooh noo, you not coming along!'' said ed sternly, ''WHAT?'' said ethan, ''but I want to help!'' he said back.

''and get yourself hurt as well, are you kidding me. No, you and meas both stay here'' ed said not moving a muscle. Ethan looked at his father in disbelief, ''how can you, you can't even use alchemy how are you planning on protecting yourself against them?'' asked ethan still angry he couldn't coming along, he knew that it was dangerous but it is his sister, he wanted to help her.

Ethan looked at his dad for a few more moments, ''well?'' he said. Ed looked at him he know he couldn't do much but he still can fight. ''I don't know how but I will not let you get hurt, it doesn't matter if you agree or not you are not coming discussion ends!'' ed said so seriously that ethan just looked away and put himself on the couch looking defeated.

Alphonse and Edward looked at each other, ''you sure are a stern father, edward'' said al, ''I know, but he is right,'' said Edward, ''I can understand after losing eliza he don't want the others get hurt'' he said.

Meas looked over to ethan and then to ed ''I guess that I have to make sure he stay put, hah?'' he said.

''yep, at least you get the point, I don't care how you do it but keep him here, knowing him he will try even when I said he can't'' sighed ed.

…

Ed and the others were outside to lure some homunculus out, ''how will you do that?'' asked roy.

''well, al and Edward are sacrifices they won't let them get hurt, so what we only have to do is to find someone to hurt them'' said ed smiling.

''I get the point, but is getting really hurt, smart...?'' said al.

''well who would want to kill you at this moment?'' asked ed, ''uhm I think scar?'' Edward said, ''see, you begin to get it'' said ed happy.

''okay, then how are we going to find him?'' Edward asked. ''we just have to get some attention…'' ed said looking over to Edward, ''ohh.. I get it'' said Edward happy as he started the plan.

'…

Ethan sat still on the couch ''I can't take it anymore!'' he yelled pulling his hair, ''well, how are you planning to do it? If your father sees you didn't obey we both get in trouble…'' meas said, ''well, don't you want to help save eliza?, you know maybe if you save her she might give you a grateful kiss…'' said ethan wiggling his eyebrows.

''shut up!'' said meas throwing a pillow at him, ''aah come on, you have a crush on her ever since I first brought my sisters along'' said ethan.

''that is not true! I maybe like her, but I am not in love!'' said meas almost yelling, ''you are just deny it'' said ethan.

''arrgg, fine we go, but please stop'' said meas,

''okay, let's go then'' said ethan as he runs out of the office.

…..

Ed and the others had after the attention plan found scar, who was now attacking roy and Edward, ''how long is this going to take?'' yelled roy as he tried not to get hit.

''as long as it will take to lure them out!'' yelled ed back, right at that moment envy came out, along with gluttony and lust aka eliza.

Ed saw them and turned around, ''aarg can't you stay out of trouble?'' asked envy as he throw a big rock over to scar who stopped attacking and looked at them.

''okay then, lust maybe you want to kill that annoying scar-guy?'' asked envy.

''mmhm, look like there are a lot of bad guys, why don't I punish them all and then kill scar?''asked lust in a sweet voice, that shocked ed, 'she never talk like that, I hope she is okay' ed thought as he looked at eliza or lust.

Ethan and meas were following the mess of the fight with scar and found themselves behind the homunculus behind a wall.

''look that is eliza!'' whispered meas, ''she is so going to be mad when she finds out what she is wearing.'' Said ethan as he looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing something that looked like a dress that was almost short enough to he panties.

''well, how are you planning on saving her?'' asked meas, ''I don't know, I know dad has a plan, so we just stay here till we are needed, I mean we don't want to get hurt, right?'' said ethan smiling a little knowing if his father saw him, he would be in so much trouble that he would never see daylight again.

Ed looked at her, trying to see, what he saw beneath central, the golden spark in her eye, but now he saw nothing and began to worry.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Eliza or lust started to run towards them and tried to kick Edward first, but Edward jumped away from her, he didn't want to hurt her, ''eliza stop this, don't you recognize us?'' yelled Edward trying to reach her.

''stop it child she can't hear you!'' she yelled at them, eliza did hear them and started to fight lust from inside. ''ahh, stop that annoying brat!'' she yelled at herself. ''she is fighting back, now Edward alphonse try to stop lust from fighting her!'' yelled ed towards them.

Edward and alphonse started to fight her or to throw kicks and hits at her to distract her.

''now eliza!'' yelled Edward as he throw a punch at her.

Eliza started to gain control of her body again and soon lust fell to the ground, ''ow, my head hurts, talking about fighting yourself'' eliza said as she looked up.

Ed and the others sighed in relief that she was at least back.

Envy saw what happened, ''what did you do to lust?'' he said ''nothing you idiot I am just controlling her now'' she said back.

Envy tried to grab her to take her back to father as he was being shot.

''AAHH!'' he yelled as he fell to the ground, eliza and the others looked behind them to see where it came from, it was meas who was pointing his gun at envy and ethan who came out behind him.

Ed looked at them and sighed he could have known that he wouldn't listen and that he would talk meas into it as well.

''ethan….didnt I say that you had to stay at the office with meas?'' he asked them darkly as they began to sweatdrop.'' Uuh yeah?'' the y said together

Envy started to get up and runs away along with gluttony, before they would noticed they were gone.

Ed really wasn't happy they could see that, ''ahh come on dad, they scared them away'' eliza said to her father. Ed looked over to his daughter and sighed again, ''fine I won't get mad about it but you guys aren't out of trouble, get it?'' he said, ''get it!'' they said.

Back in the office,

Ed and Edward were getting everything ready for the transmutation to get the philosopher stone out of her. ''aah, how long is it going to take before I am normal again?'' eliza asked curious, ''soon sweety'' said ed, ''okay'' she said back.

Ethan was looking at her as he got a little plan ''hey eliza, shouldn't you thank the people that saved your life?'' ethan asked smiling evilly. ''ooh yeah, your right'' she said as she walked over to Edward and alphonse and gave them both a small kiss on the cheek, causing them both to blush or only Edward but you know.

''what was that for?'' they asked, ''for saving my ass back there, of course.'' She said, ''eliza don't you forget someone?'' ethan said as pointed towards meas, ''ooh..'' she said as she started to blush as she gave him a small kiss as well, now they were both blushing.

Ethan began to laugh, ''man, this is priceless'' he said between laughs. Meas was glaring at him, ''ethan, you are laughing at us but what about wendy?'' said meas as ethan began to blush madly, everyone began to listen to them,

''I I I.. it's none of your business!'' he yelled still blushing, ''yeah ethan… I am sure you guys aren't just studying in your room upstairs all aloonneee…'' said eliza smiling at his face that only got redder with the second.

''you never told me that you have a girlfriend, ethan?'' asked ed, smiling at his son behavior and decided to make it worse. ''I I I … she isn't my girlfriend she is just a friend who happen to be a girl!'' he said, ''that blush on your face says something else…'' said ed.

Éthan was so red that you could swear to feel the temperature rise a little, ''we aren't together'' he said quietly, almost begging them to believe him.

''I still don't believe you, you always staring at her and you always in a lovey dovey mood when she is coming over to study.'' Said eliza,

''aarrgh fine maybe I do like her, but we aren't together I don't even know if she likes me at all in that way!'' he said , ''see it isn't so hard to admit'' said meas laughing.

''shut up, you like eliza and you didn't admit either..'' muttered ethan,

''what that is not true!'' he yelled,

''and you call me a bad lair….'' Smiled ethan.

''shut up!'' yelles meas….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Edward and ed had finished the circle and it was ready to be used.

Eliza stood in the middle, little unsure of what was about to happen she knows how it works but she wasn't sure if it would work.

''you ready eliza?'' asked ed, as Edward and alphonse bended down.

''I guess, it is not that I have much of a choice…'' she said unsure, but tried to be a big girl, hell she wasn't .

Soon Edward and al started the transmutation, she felt pain almost immediately ''AAAHHH!'' she screamed in pain, eliza fell down to the floor and screamed only harder, her body began also to shake violently, ''is this supposed to happen?'' yelled al, ''yes, she feels the pain of her soul being ripped apart and back together, she will have to be strong till all of the souls are gone.'' Ed yelled to Al and Edward.

Eliza was still screaming so loud she hasn't heard her father, she had to concentrate not to lose her soul. 'aah, it is too much, I can't… I can't keep this up for long…' eliza thought.

''eliza were almost done,'' said ed, as soon as he said that a red light came from her body and honderd of souls escaped her body along with lust, eliza coughed up some blood along with her philosopher stone and passed out.

''did it work?'' asked roy from the background.

''yeah it did'' ed said as he walked over to his daughter to see if she was alright, ''she isn't dead , is she?'' asked Al.

''no, she is just unconscious'' said ed as he lifted her up in his arms and walked her over to the couch and placed her there with a blanket to cover her up.

''that must have hurt a lot'' said ethan, as he walked over to her and placed a cloth with a transmutation circle on it on the top of her body, ''what are going to do?'' asked Al, ''I going to heal her body, it lost all its energy, I going to heal it up so it can heal itself better'' ethan said.

Al and Edward looked at each other, ''you know alkahestry?'' they asked him, ''yeah I studied it when I was in xing and I still learning'' he said to them smiling.

''wow cool, can you show me?'' asked Al happily, ''sure but I heal her up first, okay?'' ethan said, '' yeah, '' he said .

Soon ethan was showing al some circles and explained them, he also said that it was weird to learn him something, because normally it was the other way around.

Edward was still looking at eliza who was still sleeping, ed was talking to roy, ''it is amazing to see your younger self worrying so much about that girl'' said roy to ed, ''I don't find that so amazing roy, I think it's more knowing that something is going to be yours and you start worrying out of instinct,'' ed said as he looked over to his younger self, ''yeah I get what you mean'' said roy knowing what he was talking about, hehad the same thing with Hughes and his family, after he passed away, roy has been taking care of them or more leaving them some money every month and take elysi a on trips every once in a while.

Eliza began to stir causing Edward to look up, ''aargg that was horrible and I am tired as well'' she said as she closed her eyes again but not going to sleep.

''seems that it is already going better?'' asked ed as he ruffled her hair a bit causing her to smile a bit, feeling like a 5 year old again.

Edward sighed in relief happy it worked perfectly, ''now try not to get kidnapped again, okay?'' asked roy, ''I wish I could promise you that…" said eliza smiling. She noticed something ''heey, you found your gloves again?'' she asked, ''uuh yeah'' roy said nervous, eliza began to pout ''aah I really have to find a better hiding spot next time'' she said, causing ed and Edward to laugh, roy just stood there in disbelief 'jeez she is just awake and the first thing she think about is hiding my gloves, she is really his girl…' roy thought.

''I really have to put a lock on my gloves'' he said as he sat down behind his desk to start on his paperwork again.

Eliza looked bored already, ''I want to do something…'' she said pouting, ''what do you want to do?'' asked Edward, ''do you have something to read?'' she asked, ''uhm no, but I can go to the libery, what book do you want?'' he asked '' uhm… I don't care as long it is about alchemy, I am fine'' she said.

Edward looked at her 'jeez and winry calls me an alchemy freak.' Edward thought , he began to smile and walked out of the room to the libry to get some books.

Ed was looking out of the window thinking about winry and sarah, 'I am wondering if they know we gone or that our time hasn't moved since were gone' ed thought.

Edward was in the libry to find some books for the bored girl, ''mmh what book would I choose? She like to read about it so she must have read most of these books already'' Edward said to himself as he reached for a book.

''I think I should just grab some random books'' he said as he began to grab random books.

''hey sis, want to play a game?'' ethan asked his sister, she looked up ''yeah sure what kind of game?'' she asked, ethan hold up some old play carts, eliza began to smile, ''and what are we playing for?'' she asked smiling, ''uuhm what about, who win 3 out of 5 don't have to do chores for a month and the loser does them all'' he said smiling ''so who lose will have to the chores for two for a month?'' she asked, ''yes'' he said ''okay'' eliza said as ethan began to shake the carts.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Edward was walking back to the office with some books as he heard some screaming, ''ahja I win!'' eliza yelled into ethan face who looked shocked ,''how did you do that?'' he asked ''you normally suck at this game!'' he said unbelieving of what his sister just did.

''heey, what is the yelling about?'' Edward asked as he walked into the room, ''I beat big brother in his own game!'' she yelled happily.

''okay?, I got you some books like you asked'' Edward said as he placed them on the table, ''yeeh books, finally something useful!'' she said happily as she throws the cards in ethan' face and grabbed the first book on top and began to read it.

Edward looked a bit confused ''you don't want to see what other books I brought with me?'' he asked, ''huh? No I will read them all anyway so I don't have to look'' she said as she read.

Edward looked at her, then to ethan who rubbing his face where the cards had hit, ''ouch, that hurt eliza, first you beat me and then you hit me!'' he said looking angry to his sister, who apparently was too busy reading, to hear her brother.

Edward was still a little confused, but walked over to the couch and sat down and grabbed a book for himself and began to read.

When meas came running in panting, causing everyone to look up to him, ''meas, what's wrong?'' asked ethan as he walked over to his friend, who was still panting but obvious panicking, ''my… my dad'…'' he tried to say, ''what meas what is with your dad?'' ethan asked, ''….. my dad is… gone!'' he said ''along with yours'' he said ''what?'' ethan said.

''what do you mean dad and roy are gone?'' eliza asked kinda worried.

''… like I say they are gone, alphonse tried to save them but they got him too" meas said , ''what, al too!'' said Edward shocked,

''okay, meas can you say what exactly happened?'' asked ethan, ''yeah'' meas said as he sat down and told them what had happen.

''dad, ed, me and alphonse had gone to the market to get some supplies, so me and al had gone to the market , while dad and ed had gone to get something to drink, when we heard someone scream…

*FLASHBACK*

''AAAH!'' screamed some random woman as ed and roy jumped aside for the homunculus before they grabbed them.

''what was that?'' meas said as he turned around, ''it sound like something bad is happening, shall we go look what is going on?'' asked al, ''yeah, it sound like that it is coming from where dad and ed hadded.'' Meas said.

''yeah, let just hope you aren't hurt'' al said worrying for their safety.

Ed jumped aside again and kicked envy with his automail leg, roy sent a fire towards gluttony and set him on fire.

''we have to get out of here, before someone get hurt!'' yelled ed to roy. '' I agree !'' he said as he ducked for gluttony and runs towards ed '' shall we run now or do you have a plan?'' he asked ''I choose running!'' ed said loudly as they began to run, ''oh no you don't get away!'' said envy as he grabbed roy by his leg with tail.

''aah!'' roy said as he felt to the ground. ''roy!'' ed said as he stopped to look for something to hit envy with.

''aah, on moments like this I wish I could use alchemy!'' he yelled, before a bright light appeared and something sharp cutted envy' tail off.

''AAH!'' envy yelled in pain, alphonse and meas arrived at the scene and found out that ed and roy were in trouble. ''al!'' yelled ed as he runs towards him panting ''really do you have a trouble sense or something you always come in the right time'' said ed looking up to him.

''I think so we heard screaming and came to see what was going on'' al said, ''yeah are you guys alright ?'' asked meas worried, ed smiled and nodded as roy came running towards them,

''ahh thanks alphonse..'' said roy happily,

''aah not again, I just need that bigger looking pipsqueak and bring him to father!'' envy said, ''why, I answered his questions what else does he wants?'' ed asked a bit angry.

''how should I know, I only know that he wants you, because he thinks you are trouble!'' envy said ''well he is right about that, I can't deny it…'' said ed whispering to himself a bit amused.

''aargh then I just have to take you all, gluttony take the guy in armor and the boy I take care of the useless guy and fire boy '' said envy as he kicked first roy into a wall to knock him out, he turned to ed, who didn't look really impressed, ''that's all you got?'' asked ed, ''what I don't remember you beating me?'' envy said , ''don't forget that we not completely the same'' said ed as he ducked envy's foot and grabbed him and slams him into the ground.

Al and meas were busy ducking for gluttony, as gluttony grabbed al from behind and sat on him, so that he couldn't get away, ''alphonse!'' said meas as he runs towards him, ''noo, wait meas, go back to the office and tell edward, I will try to distract them long enough, if it don't work and we aren't here , then make a plan, GOO!'' said al as meas started to run towards central command.

End FLASHBACK*

''and that is how it happened'' Said meas as he ended his story, everyone in the room looked at him, ''what are we sitting here let's go and help them!'' said eliza as she stood up.

''no wait, we need a plan!'' said ethan, ''what do you mean plan? Uncle al said it himself he will try to distract them long enough for meas to get help'' said eliza, ''yeah, but he also said if it don't work out we need a saving plan!'' said ethan back, ''okay enough, we just go there and if they aren't there we make a plan, okay?'' said Edward as he stood up, éliza and ethan looked at him a bit shocked, ''man, when did you turned into a father figure?'' asked ethan.

''since you guys act like little children and there are no adults her and I am the oldest, that's why!'' said Edward harsh causing them to shut up.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Alphonse, roy and ed were taken back to fathers lair, ''I still don't get it?'' said roy as he walked between envy and gluttony, ''just shut up and follow!'' said envy really getting irritated with them.

''you better can do what he said roy, or you will die here…'' said ed kinda dryly.

''pff, since when do you learn to shut your mouth..?'' said roy ''normally you the one who get in trouble with that big mouth of yours.'' He said.

''so, if I have to remember you, that I am not a 15 year old anymore and talk about learning I get smashed in the head if I used bad words around the kids so..'' he said, ''you have learned to control your temper, I'm impressed.'' Said roy.

Ed started to get irritated with him again, ''maybe we just hope that meas have told them by now and they will help us, although I don't like the idea of them getting in danger.'' Said ed worried, ''yeah let's hope so'' said roy, alphonse watched them also thinking about meas and that he make it back. 'I hope brother is not too worried…' thought al.

Ethan, Edward, meas and eliza arrived at the scene it was horrible, ''man the fight must be hard, hope dad didn't get hurt too badly..'' said ethan , ''why are you so worried about me all the time, I can take care of myself you know?''asked Edward.

''aah I don't know, I worry about everyone in my family, but since dad isn't able to use alchemy, I can't help to feel worried that he get himself into trouble…'' ethan said.

Edward looked at him kinda touched by the fact his future son is worried that he could get hurt, ''I am sure you don't really have to worry al is there as well as the fire-ass , I think you have to worry more about how we going to get them out of there'' Edward said trying to comfort him a bit.

''yeah I know, maybe we should get back and make a plan like al told us too.'' Ethan said as everyone agreed .

They walked into fathers lair, ''aah see the little trouble makers are back.'' He said as he saw more than just one ''envy I thought I said that I just needed the older one'' father asked him , ''yeah but they interrupted.'' He said .

''aah I see well put them there and keep an eye one them, '' father said as envy putted them against the wall.

Ed and the others were chained up the wall and just stood there, ''soo what do we do now?'' asked roy, ''I have really no idea'' said ed, ''I think we should just wait for help'' said al, ''hmm, you right al, it's not like we can do anything, can we?'' ed said, ''no'' said roy.

Ed looked around trying to think of a plan, 'man, it really have been a long time since I thought of escaping plans, let's see ….' Ed looked above them and saw the big foundering 'mmm, maybe if.. yes' ''al, do you see those big foundering above you?'' whispered ed, al looked above him ''uhm yeah I do?'' he said , ''well, can you use alchemy to make sharp pointing things so that we can get out?'' asked ed his little brother, ''uhm yeah I get it I will try'' al said as his pushing his hands against the wall and light shoot up, and sharp points fall down ''roy, al push your hands up!'' ed said as they did so and the points go straight through the chains and they were free.

''how did you?'' asked roy, ''you wanted a plan, didn't you?'' ed said smiling, ''yeah but not one what could kill us!'' he said, father and envy saw them, ''you freed yourself, oh well, envy put them back!'' father said as envy turned into his big self.

Alphonse saw ed turn white and stood in front of him, ''al what are you doing?'' he asked ''I will protect you'' he said back.

''but…'' ed said but al interrupted him ''but what?, eliza and ethan need a father right you better not get hurt..'' al said causing ed to smile, ''you right al, besides I am not really a use against something like that.'' He said laughing a bit.

Edward and ethan along with eliza and meas were walking towards the big door to fathers lair, ''okay so everyone knows the plan?'' Edward asked, ''yes, we go in there do what we can to save them and run..'' ethan said, ''uhm.. yeah'' Edward said, as he opened the door.

Ed heard the door open ''guess our rescue arrived'' he said as he turned around and everyone looked up to see a younger looking Edward walking in ready with his automail turned into a blade.

''pff this is your rescue team?'' asked envy, ''SHUT UP PALMTREE!'' yelled ethan and eliza, as they make their own weapons, ethan turned several paces of steel into sharp blades that covered his arms, eliza made a big sharp spear with a really big badass looking point on it and meas took out some big shotguns smiling creepy.

''he really like big guns, doesn't he?'' asked roy as he looked at his future son.

''pff try two, who like to make these things when they were just 6 years old and run after their father and try to stab him with it!'' ed said dryly.

Roy looked kinda shocked ''you have little monsters, don't you?'' he asked, ''yeah, I know'' ed said.

Ethan and eliza started to attack envy who backed away.

Edward runs over to roy and ed and al, ''are you guys alright?'' he asked, ''yeah, were fine, brother'' said al.

Meas stood in front of them shooting gluttony, which didn't work out so well, ''uhm guys, maybe you can help?'' he asked them.

'' sure we can'' roy said as he snapped his fingers and set gluttony on fire causing him to scream.

Meas looked at him to his father or future father, ''ooh so fire, works hah?'' he said smiling, ''alright then'' he said as he takes a glove out with a transmutation circle on it and a other one with a flame transmutation circle, causing roy to look confused for a moment.

''you know flame alchemy?'' he asked, ''yes of course I do, I only don't do it the same way as you do.'' He said smiling as he clapped his hand on the guns and turned it into one big fire gun and used the other hand to make a big fire coming out of it making it the perfect weapon.

''holy crap, that looks so cool!'' roy said excited.

Ed and Edward looked at him ''did he just…?'' ed said , ''hell yeah he did'' Edward said back causing them to smile at each other.

Edward made a spear for ed to use as a weapon.

And they started to help ethan and eliza with envy, alphonse used alchemy to attack envy with big rocks, ethan jumped on one of the rocks and cut envy on his arm.

Eliza jumped on ethan shoulders and clapped her hands together and used to hurt envy through his own philosopher stone. ''AAAH!'' envy screamed as eliza did that.

As eliza tried to stay on his head envy hit her with his tail and causing her to be thrown away, ''aaah!'' she screamed, '' eliza!'' ed said as he reached his arms out and catches her.

''you oke?'' he asked, ''yeah I am fine, but I almost got him'' she said disappointed.

''I know sweety, but it is better now they are distracted to run away." Ed said as Edward nodded too.

''okay then let's go'' she said as she yelled to ethan and the others to run.

They did so…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They run back to the office and panting from running, ''pff that was close'' ethan said everyone else in the room agreed to that, ''hey dad I think it is better we go back to our own time don't you think?'' asked eliza.

''yeah, I think so I never would have thought that they would come after us if we aren't any worth to them'' he said.

''so you guys go back?'' asked al sounding almost disappointed, ''yeah and besides we have been here for over a month I think the gate is ready to be used again'' ed said.

Edward and alphonse looked at each other, ''so why didn't you say so earlier ?'' he asked, ''well I was planning on going back after we got back from the market but somebody interrupted.'' Ed said.

''I wanted to explain it to you guys that it would be better for us as well as for you guys if we go back and everything will go back the way it was before we got here, you won't remember anything from this, neither father will, you guys go do what you needed to do and we will go back and do what we needed to do.'' Ed said as he grabbed his bag and draw the circle on the floor with now the right time data.

''okay but who is going to do it?'' asked roy, ''I have never seen it neither have Edward or alphonse'' he said, ''i know that so I took some time to teach eliza the process '' ed smiled at his daughter who smiled back at him. ''I thought you said you find it difficult to understand'' said Edward.

''I did, but as soon I got the hand of it, it was a pace of cake'' said eliza as if it was obvious, Edward was shocked 'she is that fast in understanding things?' he thought.

Ed was soon done with the circle and asked meas and ethan to stand in the middle of it, ed walked also to the middle and eliza stood on the circle in front of them readying herself to perform the transmutation, ''well then, good luck and hope to see you guys in the future'' she said and waved as she clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground and a bright light appeared and they were gone.

As soon as they were gone everyone in the room looked at each other confused, ''where are we all staring at?'' asked Edward as he noticed everyone staring at nothing.

Roy blinked ''I don't know, but I have a feeling something important has happened and I can't remember what?'' he said, ''yeah, you right I have the same feeling, but yeah if we don't remember maybe it wasn't that important, right?'' Edward said, ''yeah I think so?'' said roy as he walked back to finish his paper work.

Ed and the others landed back in the office where they came from, ''uhm I assume it worked'' said roy as he stared at them from behind his desk.

Ed looked at him, ''yeah it did,'' he said ''hey roy how long have we been away?'' ed asked, ''uhm I don't know 2 hours, I think?'' he said ''why?''

''well we have been there for over a month or so!'' said ethan as he stood up and helped his sister up as well.

''really?'' asked roy surprised.

''yeah we have…'' said ed laughing a bit as he remembered something, ''hey eliza you said your mother and sarah were here too right?'' he asked his daughter.

''uhm yeah'' she said, ''I think were done here for now , come let't find your mother and sister and spend the rest of the day together, okay?'' he asked, ''sure'' they sai das they walked out of the room.

Roy sat there kind of confused of what has happened, ''maybe you can tell me what has happened, meas?'' he asked his son, ''yeah, I can but if I will?'' he said smiling.

Roy looked even more confused…..


End file.
